uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haze
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Suprisingly toned '''Main color: '''Lavender '''Markings: '''Light blue tail tip as well as tip of his ears with a band udnerneath them. Has a circle around his eyes as well as his lids that light blue '''Skin color: '''Slightly tanned muzzle, inner ears, stomach and arms '''Eye style and color: '''Rectangular, half lidded, light blue eyes with white pupils, eyes are devoid of life '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has three quills on the front and one on the other side as bang. Quills in the back spike upwards. Tips of all his quills are light blue '''Other noticeable features: *'Eye -' The eye underneath his glass is an oddly void ones, and looks like a galaxy practically with a black scelea *'Claws - '''His nails are suprisingly sharp and can function well as claws *'Mark -''' His entire back is covered with an odd inscription in some old langue Overall clothing style: Wears a simple labcoat with grey edges, keeps the sleeves rolled up. Wears purple pants that gradient to light blue and plain grey shoes under it. Noticeable is the odd one glasses goggle he wears over one eye. It's glass light blue and made much like a mirror, not allowing you to see what is behind. Always is seen with it, even when asleep 'Personality' Likes *Creating *Learning *Discovering new things *Seeing the life light snuff from people's eyes *Death Dislikes *Bright lights *Loud sounds *Night time *People Fav drink: Sugar water Fav food: Simple bread Personality: *Anti-social *Focussed *Sucks at multitasking *Great observation skills *Quick thinker *Lacks empathy *High bloodlust *Sadist *Sociopath 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can't feel pain *Can make just about everything into a weapon Weaknesses: *Due to not feeling pain he doesn't know how bad his injuries is *Sucks at bare handed combat 'History' *Born to a single mother in the slums *Despite those conditions he was raised with all the love she has within her body and heart *His mother eventually gets a steady job and they move into a better house *Starts befriending kids around the neighbourhood *Despite making friends he still remained a kid somewhat attached to solitute *Doesn't stand out much against the other kids and often got labelled as shy *Is a good student and quickly picks up on things *Notices that the better he does, the more praise he gets *Starts associating knowledge with power and attention *His mother becomes more and more burried in the work load and thus a distance starts appear between them *Sticks to studying to try and ignore it *Fails to do so and starts developing depression *Gets accepted into a community college and moves out to a dormroom *One day on way to his dormroom he runs into a woman who offers him knowledge *Is not smart enough to ask for the price, instead sees knowledge as a possiblity to get power and stand out from the rest *Plottwist, the price was his soul *The knowledge he has gained indirectly makes him start to hate the living, indirectly an envy they still have souls *Ends up attacking a kid on campus, strangling him in view of others *Offcourse he gets arrested for that *Attacks his cellmate, violently mauling him, using his bones to break out in the night *Is caught in his escape attempt *Gets placed in isolation where he starts losing his mind in that silence *That same woman pays him a vist, telling him she can get him out *Bluntly states he has nothing to pay her with *She says he does, Haze out desperation agrees, once again not asking for the price, just wanting to get free *She helps him to freedom and tells him that her price is him delivering souls to her *Fully agrees and goes on a murder spree *Giving the souls to the demon woman in trade for his lasting freedom *Each murder becomming more and more violent as he starts torturing his victims and experimenting on them, figuring he'd better us the knowledge he has gained *Gets somewhat cocky and tries to weasel his way to work under Eggman *The demon woman once again helping him out with that and he gets the job *Heavily focusses on changing genetics of experiments there, trying to alter them in whatever way *Enjoying his failures and seeing the experiments suffer *Very much wants to expand the pool of people to play with 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originall design was based on a mobian Time Eater design I had made but asked Lady to revamp him, adepted him from her design *Have yet to really RP him Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Alive